la joueuse du temps EN RÉÉCRITURE
by Anael Scott
Summary: Je ne la trouvait pas a mon goût, elle est donc en réécriture complète. L'hisoire avançais trop vite et il y avait des fautes et des incohérences. Bientôt de retour, pour être terminer pour de bon XD
1. Prologue

La bataille finale avait enfin commencé, le lieu tout le monde si aurais attend : Poudlard ! En effet la bataille qui avait commencé une dizaine de minutes au paravent avait lieu dans le parc de l'école de sorcellerie anglaise en cette fin d'après midi du vendredi 13 juin 1997. D'un coté, les forces du « mal », Lord Voldemort et ses sbire ainsi que leurs alliés comprenant vampire, loup-garou et géants de l'autre, Le « bien » avec Dumbledore et son ordre, le survivant et son A.D, des Aurores, des volontaires se battant avec la rage de ceux qui veulent la liberté, quelque Centaure convaincu par Firenze Les être de l'eau qui exceptionnellement sortirent de l'eau pour se battent. En tout et pour tout, près d'un millier de combattants. L'herbe commençait à être jonchée de cadavres, et de blessés rougissant le sol de leurs sangs. Le ciel reflétais le moment, sombre et menaçants, et parmi tout se monde, un trio qui par delà les tempêtes restais unis. Ronald Weasley, le loyal et fidèle confident, Hermione Granger, la brillante fille de moldu ambitieuse, et Harry Potter, le survivant, l'espoir du bien et le cauchemar du Lord Noir. Ils avançaient tout les trois, au travers de la bataille distribuant sort après sort au mangemorts et autres monstre qui croisaient leurs chemins. Ils étaient fiers, courageux et surtout déterminer ! Oui déterminer, déterminer à irradier la menace de Tom Jeudusor, déterminer à survivre a la bataille, et surtout déterminer a arrivé a leurs but : voir le soleil se lever le lendemain et les jours suivant sur un monde libre. La bataille dura plusieurs heures, faisant de centaine de morts dans les deux camps ainsi après près de 5 heures de combat acharner, Voldemort se trouva face au jeune Potter. Le duel s'annonça déséquilibrer, le Lord avais plusieurs décennies d'expérience en magie noire, et le petit Harry lui venait de finir dans la matinée sont dernier examen d'ASPIC. Mais comme le disait la prophétie, il avait un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore et c'est se qui le sauva. L'amour fraternel que ses deux fidèles compagnons lui portaient ainsi que l'espoir de la communauté sorcière avait en lui, créa une vague puissante qui se mélangea à son avada kedevra pour repousser celui du maître des mangemorts. C'est ainsi qu'après plus de 30 minutes de duel, que Lord Voldemort fut terrassé par un jeune gamin de 17 ans. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car l'adolescent avait confiance en ses amis et car lui croyais au pouvoir de l'amour alors que le vieux mage avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'y croire et avait relégué ce grand don à l'état de mythe au même titre que le père Noël pour les enfants moldu. Au moment ou les forces de Voldemort voyaient leur maître s'effondrer, se fut la débandade ! Les mangemorts essayais de transplanner pour se sauver, oubliant par se fait qu'ils étaient coincer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard par la barrière anti-transplannage, et les Aurores et membres du Phoenix envoyais des filets pour capturer les derniers esclaves de Tom. Ensuite, les prisonniers furent envoyer a Azkaban et les blessés a l'infirmerie ou les médicomages faisait la navette pour les acheminer vers Ste-Mangouste. Le trio d'or, bien qu'amocher, était en vie se dirigeais vers l'infirmerie en tentant d'apercevoir leurs amis, dans la crainte de ne plus les revoir… il y avait eu tant de mort ! La pièce blanche était surpeuplé, et il était quasiment impossible de recevoir des soins si ont était pas a l'article de la mort ! Ils s'installèrent dans un coin, attendant que sa débouche un peu, ne voulant pas aller a l'hôpital magique où Harry allait surement se faire l'littéralement attaquer par les journalistes. Alors qu'Hermione fermais les yeux dans l'espoir de prendre enfin quelque minutes de repos appuyer sur l'épaule du jeune Weasley l'occupante du lit le plus proche d'eux se mit à hurler. Les trois Griffondors reconnurent le professeur Trewlaney, couvert de blessure, les lunettes de travers brisée avec une vilaine plaie au cou d'où elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle Hurla ceci :

_Maintenant éteinte est la ligné  
Sans cette descendance le future es fané  
La joueuse du temps en action doit entré  
Celle qui na point d'époque donné  
Pour que se fasse notre passé  
Et son future ne soit point enterrer  
Un voyage hors commun elle doit entamé _

Sur ces mots, une ultime prophétie, Sybille Trewlaney s'éteignit.


	2. Des problème en perspective

L'ultime déclaration du professeur de divination laissa ceux qui l'avaient entendu perplexe ! Certains disait que la veille était déjà sénile et que la bataille l'avait achevé dans tout les sens du terme, tandis que d'autres dont Hermione Granger étaient profondément curieux de découvrir se que ses vers voulait dire. La jeune Granger ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Mais trop épuiser pour y penser plus avant, elle se laissa glisser vers les bras de Morphée. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, l'infirmerie étais éclairé par des centaines de torches et une cinquantaine de lit était occuper dont un par elle. En effet les membres de l'ordre, les professeurs et élève ayant participé a la batailles et dans un état convenable, c'est-à-dire pas en danger de mort, était coucher dans les lit de l'infirmerie scolaire. Mme Pomfrey et quelque autres infirmière dépêcher par l'hôpital magique valsait de lit en lit pour promulguer des soins. Hermione observa les lits et aperçu Harry coucher dans le lit à sa droite, Ron se trouvait à gauche de la jeune fille et ils étaient tous deux profondément endormi. En face d'elle se trouvait le professeur McGonagall avec a sa droite, le maître des Potions. Hermione aperçus également une touffe de cheveux rose, Tonk, vers la gauche et Remus Lupin pas trop loin non plus. À côté d'Harry, étais placée la plus jeune Weasley et sa famille. La jeune Préfète en chef remarqua avec un pincement au cœur, qu'il manquait Percy qui les avait rejoins pour la bataille finale et qui semblerait-il y était resté. Elle fut arrêtée dans ses observations par l'infirmière la plus redouté de quelques générations de jeune sorcier en grande Bretagne.

- AH Miss Granger vous êtes réveillé ! Comment vous sentez vous ? Chuchotât-elle

- Bien, je vais bien. Un peu mal a la tête mais je crois que c'est normal.

– oui en effet, on vous a administré quelque potions revitalisante et revigorante lors de votre sommeille. Il ne vous reste que quelque égratignure ! Vous et vous deux amis avez encore eu droit à votre chance légendaire !

- Comment vont-ils ? - Ils vont bien, ils seront sur pied demain matin.

La jeune Granger ne voulant pas rester inactive demanda à Poppy Pomfrey si elle pouvait aider aux soins. Ce a quoi l'infirmière lui répondit qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre du repos mais que si elle se sentait si en forme que cela elle pouvais faire la liste des membres présentement a l'infirmerie et aller la porter au directeur car elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la faire. Tout se qu'elle avait, était la liste des administrés a St-Mango, des décès constater par les médicomages et des gents qui avait signés le registre en sortant donc qui état presque en bon état.

Hermione s'attela donc a faire la liste exhaustive des gent présent dans l'infirmerie et pu donc s'avoir que parmi les morts, il y avait : Trewlaney bien sûr, mais aussi Percy, Lavande Brown, Antony Goldstein, Pomona Chourave, Maugrey Fol-Œil, Mondingus Fletcher, Elphias Dodge, Hestia Jones, Strugis Podmore , Dean Thomas, les Frères Crivey, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Michael Corner et Zacarias Smith. Il y avait aussi du côté des élèves/mangemorts : Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkison, Crabbe et Goyle, Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode et Blaise Zabini. Il y avait bien d'autre morts, mais Hermione de les connaissait pas vraiment, elle étais tout de même 

attristé de voir autant de nom défiler sur cette liste maudite qu'elle s'empressa d'aller porter au bureaux de Dumbledore.

Les couloires étaient silencieux et sombres, les courent d'air qui s'infiltrait par les interstices étais froid bien qu'ils étaient en juin. Hermione parcouru aussi rapidement que la fatigue qui la gagnais peu a peu lui permettais le chemin vers la gargouille gardienne du bureau directorial. Arrivé à destination elle remarqua que le passage était ouvert, mais ne perdit pas de temps et grimpa les escaliers. Elle toqua trois coup sur l'ancestral porte en bois, elle n'attendit pas longtemps car les vieux directeur lui donna l'ordre d'entré presque immédiatement se qu'elle fit dans la seconde. Albus Dumbledor était assis derrière sont bureau, l'air passablement épuisé, de nombreux parchemins étaient étaler devant lui et Fumseck sur son perchoir chantait sans s'arrêter, peut-être étais-ce la sa façon de fêter le décès du mage noir.

- Miss Granger ! Déjà debout ! Aller entré, entré mon enfant, venez vous assoir avec un Viel homme fatiguer. Un bonbon au citron ?

Hermione ce dit qu'il n'y avait surement aucun mal à accepter un de ces damné bonbon au citron ! De plus elle en avait réellement de besoins, autant physiquement(le sucre pour tenir debout) que mentalement (rien de tel qu'une sucrerie après un tel désastre)

- Merci Professeur. Je vous amène la liste des hospitaliser a Ste-Mangouste et a L'infirmerie ainsi que ceux qui sont déjà ressorti et ceux qui malheureusement non par survécu.

– Merci mon enfant. Répondit le vieux mage en prenant la liste qu'il parcourra des yeux. Un trop grand nombre de personnes valeureuses figure sur cette liste dit-il d'un ton triste.

– en effet professeur, je vais vous laisser vous avez sans doute beaucoup à faire.

– j'ai en effet beaucoup à faire mademoiselle Granger mais je vous prierais de rester car une d'entre ne peu attendre trop longtemps et elle vous concerne.

Hermione étais stupéfaite ! Mais qu'es-ce-qui pouvais bien la concerner et qui était si importante d'être régler la nuit même de la victoire ?

- vous avez sans doute entendu les parole de la regretter professeur Trewlaney ? Bien il se trouve qu'elle nous a fait cadeaux d'une ultime prophétie avant de mourir, et cette dernière vous concerne.

– Moi ? Mais comment ? Je…je ne comprends pas Professeur !

-Laisser moi terminer mon enfant, vous souvenez vous des vers prononcer ?

- euh.oui c'est je crois :

_Maintenant éteinte est la ligné  
Sans cette descendance le future es fané  
La joueuse du temps en action doit entré  
Celle qui na point d'époque donné  
Pour que se fasse notre passé  
Et son future ne soit point enterrer  
Un voyage hors commun elle doit entamé_

- effectivement, La joueuse du temps c'est vous. Vous avez comme on pourrait dire jouer avec le temps tout au long de votre troisième année d'études. Et je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas d'époque, car vous avez été à la fois ici et avant !

- mais comment professeur ? Je veux dire je suis née a cette époque ci et je n'ai jamais changé !

- en effet vous n'avez pas ENCORE changé ! Le directeur de Poudlard se pencha et attrapa dans un de ses tiroirs de bureau un vieux livre. Regarder miss granger !

Le livre en question s'avéra être en fait un album de finissants. Une photo de groupe s'étalait sur toute la page de garde. Hermione se trouva au premier rang mais se qui la surpris le plus c'est à côté de qui elle était ! Elle était placé entre Lily Evans et Sirius Black entouré de James Potter et de Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrow y étais aussi à cote de Remus. Le petit groupe avait l'air heureux et insouciant et lui faisait signe de la main un peu comme pour la narguer. La Préfète-en-chef tourna doucement les pages du livre un peu comme si elle était en transe, et arriva enfin à la page qu'elle cherchait. Elle lut en dessous de sa photo :

Hermione Granger, Major de la promotion

Aussi douce et aimable soit-elle, elle est un véritable calvaire lors des révisions ! Surtout accompagner de Lily Evans ! Cette jeune fille talentueuse qui nous est arrivée en début d'année c'est bien vite acclimater. Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir rencontré, ne change pas ont t'aime comme cela ! Signé : Patfood, Monny, Prongs et Wormtail : Les maraudeurs et Lily-la-préfète

Elle était tous simplement sous le choc !

- vous voyer Miss Granger, vous aller faire un voyage dans le temps. Et si mes souvenir sont exacte, c'est bien moi qui vous y avait envoyé !

-Mais, c'est impossible, je viens de terminer ma septième année !

- Une petite révision, sa vous tente ? Lança placidement le directeur avec un regard malicieux

-je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'es-ce pas ?

-En effet, Miss Granger car selon se que je sais, il est impératif que vous y allier ! Vous verrez une fois que vous y serais.

– J'y resterais que pour la septième année ? Et Pour Harry et Ron ?

- Non, vous serez plus longtemps dans le passé, mais je ne peu malheureusement vous dire exactement combien de temps car je risquerais de changer certaine chose… et Pour messieurs Potter et Weasley vous leurs direz la vérité. Vous partirez dans deux mois. Pendant se temps, il vous faudra apprendre tout se que vous pouvez sur la culture Canadienne car en 1977 vous êtes sensé être une Canadienne dont les parents Aurores sont décédé et qui doit maintenant aller vivre chez votre grand-oncle éloigner anglais, moi. Je fournirai les livre de cours de l'année que vous emmènerai avec vous dans votre voyage, et vous pourrez emmener tout les effets personnels que vous voulez.

– euh…oui bien sûr…

Hermione était dépassé par les événements, aujourd'hui avait eu lieu LA batailles, elle était fatiguer et maintenant elle devait se préparé à faire pour la première fois une aventure sans 

Harry et Ron. Au moins se dit-elle elle n'aura pas a apprendre une autre langue, car les Canadiens parlaient anglais ! Elle fut sortit de ses pensé par le mage qui lui dit avec un sourire encourageant qu'elle devraient retournée a l'infirmerie se coucher et prendre un peu de repos avant d'annoncer la nouvelle a ses deux meilleurs amis le lendemain. Après une bonne nuit professeur, La jeune Granger disparu dans l'escalier en direction de son lit a l'infirmerie. Décidément, cette journée avait été chargée. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.


	3. Deux mois plus tard

Les deux mois passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière ! Entre les festivités en l'honneur de la victoire, les soirées obligatoires au ministère où elle, et les deux garçons se devait de parader pour que le ministre les laisse tranquille (Monsieur voulais être vu au coter des héros…) et l'apprentissage de la culture canadienne. En effet depuis deux mois Hermione s'efforçais de vivre et penser comme une Canadienne chose pas aussi simple que sans en avait l'air ! Elle se devait de croire que le premier ministre était John Ravengaw et celui moldu Pierre Elliott Trudeau. Elle devait apprendre les lois que sont différentes, bien que les deux systèmes magique se ressemble énormément. Et pour finir, elle devait tout savoir sur l'académie Caribou, l'académie de magie Canadienne-Anglaise, car oui elle s'était rendu compte que le Canada n'était pas seulement anglais mais qu'une partie, jamais d'accors avec le reste était Français ! Il y avait donc deux École de magie dans se grand pays Caribous's Academy et Le Collège du Castor. Ensuite elle devait apprendre grossièrement l'arbre généalogique du professeur Dumbledor. Donc après deux mois d'études, elle pouvait parfaitement passer pour une fille d'Aurors Canadiens et petite nièce d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle était enfin prête. Harry lui faisait un peu la gueule depuis qu'il avait appris, car selon lui, il aurait du y aller aussi ! Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction violente qu'avait eue le garçon.

- QUOI ! Tu va partir vivre à l'époque de MES parents et je n'irai pas ! Mais c'est totalement injuste sa ! Je vous ai débarrassé du Lord je-suis-le-meilleur-et-immortel et je ne peu même pas connaitre mes parent et revoir Sirius ! Alors que ma supposer meilleure amie va y aller ! Ta ne pas penser a MOI !

- Heille ! Minute Monsieur-le-centre-de-l'univers ! Je n'ai pas décidé d'y aller c'est comme sa ! Et puis quoi encore t'était pas tous seul pour Voldemort ! Si moi et Ron ont aurait pas été la, tu serais mort depuis la première année ! Alors arrête moi tout de suite ton cinéma du Pauvre petit garçon maltraiter et bafoué parce que j'en ai assez de ton sale caractère. Tu es toujours a sauté a la gorges de tout le monde au moindre petit inconvénient !

- Euh…Si vous pouviez arrête de vous engueuler pour rien sa m'arrangerait moi ! Et puis Harry, Mione va devoir refaire à septième année ! Moi perso je n'y tiendrais pas trop ! Et puis tu ne pourrais pas y aller car tu n'es pas celui de la prophétie, du moins celle-là ! Et puis tu ressemble trop à tes parents pour y aller ! Les sorts de dissimulation sont trop cour pour le temps qu'Hermione va y rester…

Pour une fois c'était Ron qui disait la phrase censé à dire ! Elle lui en serait reconnaissent a jamais, car même si Harry lui faisais un peu la gueule, il avait arrêté de lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, ils étaient censés être arrivé à l'heure qu'il était ! Ils étaient supposé venir la chercher pour qu'elle vide sont compte de banque Moldu pour le transférer a Gringotts, où elle pourrait le vider a nouveau pour l'emmener avec elle dans le passer. Bon elle n'était pas très chaude a l'idée de se promener dans le temps avec quelque milles galions mais bon, il faut se qu'il faut. Ces parents décédé d'une manière tout simplement horrible quelque moi au par-avant lui avait légué une petite fortune qu'elle pourrait emmener avec elle. En repensant a ses parent elle eu le cœur serez, mais au moins ils étaient enfin venger, Bellatrix était morte pendant la bataille. Cette folle avait trouver drôle de faire subirent a des moldus ce que les sorciers avait subit pendant l'inquisition!

Elle les avait stupéfiés ainsi qu'Hermione, puis elle avait lancé un incendio sur le couple Granger le faisant ainsi bruler vif… devant les yeux de leur fille unique. Le stupéfix avait la particularité de laisser conscient et surtout de permettre de tout sentir donc Jane et Henry Granger avait souffert et ce devant le regard emplit de larme de leur fille qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder. Bellatrix avait transplané, pensant que la jeune Granger allait mourir avec ses parents lorsque le feu avait commencé à se répandre a la maison, mais L'ordre avait débarqué et emmener Hermione. Il était trop tard pour ces parents. Elle avait passé le reste de l'été prosterner sur elle-même a pleurer les images atroce de ses souvenir puis elle s'était repris, ces parents voulais qu'elle réussisse et soit heureuse dans le monde de la magie, elle avait donc fini sa septième année avec le sourire. Et maintenant, dans sa chambre square Grimmaud, elle finissait de boucler sa lourde valise contenant ses effets personnel, l'autre contenant les effets scolaires était déjà bouclé, car elle ne l'avait même pas défait en revenant de Poudlard, elle avait juste changé les livres et renouveler son kit-à-potion. Elle Partait vers une autre aventure sans ses deux amis a ses côté.

Un bruit a l'étage du dessous la sortit de ses pensée, Harry et Ron venaient de revenir, de où sa elle ne le savait pas ils n'avaient pas voulu lui dire.

Le chemin de Traverse était bondé, depuis la fin de la guerre, les sorciers avait pris l'habitude de se réunir sur le passage, ce qui avait comme conséquence que l'allée de boutique était toujours pleine de monde ! Le trio d'or se faufilait vers Gringotts le plus rapidement possible. L'immense banque immuable dans le temps se dressait devant eux, aussi belle que terrifiante. Hermione pris son courage à deux mains, et se présenta au Gobelin de l'accueil. Faire changer une grosse somme d'argent moldu et gallions n'avait rien de bien compliquer, mais faire vider tout le compte sorcier en plus était quelque peu étrange… Après une conversation houleuse avec le Gobelin de service, Hermione réussit enfin à sortir de la banque, avec tout son avoir en poche. Les anciens Griffondor retournèrent donc à la maison, pour prendre un dernier repas ensemble avant bien longtemps. Le repas fût merveilleux, que les plats préférés du trio arrosé de jus de citrouille et bièraubeurre, le tout entrecouper de rire et de souvenir de leurs sept dernière années. Lorsque l'horloge sonna 19h, ils rangèrent la cuisine en trois coups de baguettes, et Hermione sorti chercher ses deux valises.

La Cheminer du directeur de Poudlard s'illumina de vert à deux reprises, et le trio infernal se retrouva devant lui. Ils avaient bien changer en sept ans! Le jeune Weasley avait pris de l'assurance mais n'avait aucunement perdu son grand sourire, qui illuminait son visage malheureusement parsemé de quelques petites cicatrices. Pour ce qui est de Harry, Molly avait finalement réussie à le départir de sa maigreur légendaire, pour en faire un beau jeune homme habiller a sa taille et ses yeux, derrière ses éternelles lunettes ne reflétais désormais plus la naïveté de ses onze ans, mais une maturité durement acquise. Finalement, Hermione ! Elle était 

loin la jeune fille autoritaire aux cheveux ébouriffés… Ses cheveux quoique toujours entremêler, avait un peu plus de sens qu'autrefois et lui arrivait au milieu du dos, son doux sourire était toujours la mais comme les deux autres, elle avait cet air des enfants ayant grandit trop vite. Tout comme ces éternels amis, de fine cicatrices, marques d'un passé indélébile lui parcourait le corps. Le directeur de Poudlard eu finalement la conclusion qu'ils étaient différents sans l'être vraiment…avaient-ils seulement été réellement naïf comme les enfants normaux ? N'avaient-ils point affronté le danger sans ciller depuis qu'ils avaient passé ses murs pour la première fois ? Ces trois jeunes qui lui faisait face n'était-ils pas le pur reflet, un peu plus vieux certes, mais reflet quand même du trio de première année, sale, mouiller mais vainqueurs d'un troll des cavernes ? N'avait-ils pas a eux seuls, a l'âge de onze ans relever les défis poser pour empêcher n'importe quel sorciers accomplit d'arrivé a la pierre philosophale ? Et le basilique ? Les détraqueurs et la fuite de Sirius ? Et le Tournois des trois sorciers ? Nul doute que le jeune Potter ne fut pas seule pour ses épreuves… sans compter tout les combats contre Voldemort… En effet, ses trois jeunes n'avait jamais été vraiment des enfants. Rien n'avait changé finalement, ils étaient et seraient le trio de griffondor, amis par vents et marrée, a la vie a la mort !

Albus eu un sourire, et leurs proposa un bonbon aux citron.

- bon, comme prévu, je vais vous laisser cinq minutes pour vous dirent au revoir ensuite nous procèderons au transfert d'époque. Je vais aller dans la pièce à côté.

Sur ses mots, le vieux directeur disparu par la petite porte située sur le coté du bureau. Les deux garçons enlacèrent leur meilleure amie qui partait pour une aventure ou ils ne pourraient la suivre, et dieux seul (et peut-être Dumbledore) sait quand ils se révèreront à nouveaux. Harry prit la parole :

- Mione, tu pars loin de nous, si loin qu'aucun hiboux pourra te rejoindre. En plus tu pars pour une durée indéterminé… alors pour ne pas que tu nous oubli, on a un petit quelque chose pour toi.

En disant cela, il avait sortit de sa poche une petite boîte bleu ciel, fermée par un ruban indigo.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau pour me rappeler de vous voyons !  
- Sa nous fait plaisir de t'offrir s petit quelque chose, et nous avons qu'à dire que c'est un porte bonheur pour ta nouvelle vie, en attendant de retrouver celle que tu as maintenant ! La voix de Ron sembla forcée, comme si il voulait se montrer plus enthousiasme qu'il l'était.  
- Aller ouvre-le, Albus va bientôt revenir !

Hermione pris la petite boîte délicatement, et tira doucement sur le ruban qui lâcha. Une fois le 

couvercle ouvert, la lionne découvrit coucher sur un lit de papier de soie un petit ange d'or d'environ 2 cm de haut qui tenait entre ses mains un livre, surmonter sur une chainette en or. L'ange avait les cheveux bouclés et un sourire à la fois doux et moqueur, le genre qui dit je sais se que tu ne sais pas ! Les larmes qu'Hermione c'était promis de ne pas versées coulaient doucement sur ses joues, imiter silencieusement par celle de ses deux « grand frère ».

- Mer…merci… je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est vraiment joli.  
- ne dit rien alors, moi et Harry on trouvait qu'il te ressemblait… tu es un peu notre ange gardien, et tu as toujours un livre entre les mains !

Pendant se temps, Harry lui avait relevé les cheveux et Ron prit délicatement le petit ange pour le passer au coup de sa propriétaire.

- regarde à l'endos ! Lui souffla Harry en relâchant ses cheveux.

Il y avait une fine inscription, presque illisible qui disait : Notre amitié n'as aucune frontière, revient nous vite. H&R. Se fut trop pour le cœur de la jeune fille, elle éclata en sanglot. Ses deux fidèles amis, pas vraiment en meilleur états, seulement moins démonstratif, la prirent en « sandwich » pour un câlin géant. C'est ainsi que Albus Dumbledore les trouva. Il se racla la gorge, et annonça que le temps était venu. Harry et Ron embrassèrent une dernière fois Hermione, et sortirent de la pièce.

- Miss Granger, avez-vous tous vos effet ?  
- Oui professeur répondit-elle, avec un nouvel aplomb. Elle effaça les dernière trace de larme et poursuivit : j'ai tout, mon argent, mes habits, les livre que vous m'avez donné et mes effet personnels et mon chat. Sans oublier votre lettre. Je suis prête.  
- À la bonne heure ! Nous allons donc procédé.

L'éminent Professeur Dumbledore sortit de son armoire un tat de bidule, machin et autre objet magique dont Hermione ignorait totalement l'utilité. Il les activa et prononça une formule compliqué. Avant de disparaitre, Hermione entendit son ancien directeur lui souhaiter bonne chance et bon voyage. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et quand elle les rouvrit elle se trouvait devant Albus Dumbledore, 21 ans plus jeune.


End file.
